APPENDIX X: TOG Population calculation
Appendix X: TOG Population calculation :-By: Fireangel Appendix IX gives us some solid numbers to work with in order to calculate the total population of TOG (see Appendix III for previous calculations). Knowing the number of Prefectures in TOG (1,000-1,009), we can use the canonical numbers for Provinces per Prefecture (12-30) and Worlds per Province (40-60) to determine the total number of worlds in TOG: # Using the minimums (40 worlds x 12 provinces x 1,000 Prefectures) we have a total of 480,000 worlds. # Using the maximums (50 worlds x 30 provinces x 1,009 Prefectures) we have a total of 1,513,500 worlds. # Using averages across the board (45 worlds x 21 provinces x 1,004.5 Prefectures) we have a total of 949,252.5 worlds. Calculation Given that canon states that TOG’s population is “quadrillions”, we can attempt to find a realistic population per world based on simple math: A) Divide One Quadrillion (1,000,000,000,000,000) among the number of planets: * Minimum (480,000): 2,083,333,334 * Maximum (1,513,500): 660,720,185 * Average (949,252.5): 1,053,460,486 B) Multiply these results by the number of quadrillions desired to obtain totals (i.e. 1.5 or 2.0 quadrillion) Clearly, the “billions” of worlds is pure hyperbole (unless they count individual wildcatters in individual asteroid mines as “worlds”), so the plural “quadrillions” might well be hyperbole as well; a single quadrillion (or better yet, hundreds of trillions) may well suffice for realistic average planetary population numbers. For more precision, simply decide on an average planetary population number, select the number of worlds and multiply. Note that “population critical mass” on Earth is believed to be about 10 billion. Given that the vast majority of worlds in the galaxy are likely to be less friendly to the known interstellar civilized species, this could mean that in short order a population crunch may be approaching TOG, depending on average population growth.   Calculations based on canon planetary populations Total canon planetary populations from Shannedam County Sourcebook: Ancona (2.81 billion) Business Mission (111 million--inhabited by a coalition of many races that are neutral in the conflict, concerned with only with business)) Caesar's Folly (199 million) Caralis (1.58 billion) Carthage X (1.3 billion) Ciria (300 million) Da'Valk (890 million) Defiance/Shannedam (3.98 billion; County Capital) Delop (1.39 billion) Grosianus (809 million) Gustaviv's Regret (4.99 million) Henders (760 million) Iol (1.8 billion) Ku Crassus (2.01 billion) Kukulak (809 million) Mala (806 million) Mashoona (1 billion) Mavinav (800 million) Messana (1.1 billion) Moshelle (2.39 billion) Mysia (20.3 million) New Janos (1.5 billion) Novuta (302,000) Olisipio (25.3 million) Ope'Dar (1.6 billion) Pisae (1.01 billion) Rilus V (890 billion) Rolunitru (79.1 million) Saguntum III (800 million) Sparta XII (1.1 billion) Tarraco (809 million) Thapsus (697 million) (Provincial Capital) Tiven (2.77 billion) Tontrinas (801 million) Trader's Paradise (1.21 billion--see Business Mission above for other details) Tubanos (217 million) Ve'Fros (1.01 billion) Wuj (920 million) Yols (321 million) Zama (801 million) Average population is 1.035 billion, ranging from 3,980,000,000 on Defiance/Shannedam (the capital) down to 302,000 on Novuta. Total population is approximately 41,429,992,000 spread across 40 worlds. As a whole the sector (i.e. 'County') contains those forty systems listed above, plus forty-six 'secondary' systems that are largely uninhabited by permanent residents, but which may be the source of resources (and military bases). This is in an area measuring 600 light-years by 600 light-years (on a two-dimensional map). Remember, Shannedam County is an unusually large and industrialized county, which is one reason that it is so valuable. It also contains the capital seat of the Alaric Grand Dukedom (Defiance/Shannedam), which governs a total of fifteen counties of similar size (although probably not population or industry, since Shannedam is listed as being 'unusually large' in both). Category:A to Z Index Category:Fireangel Articles Category:Original Articles